


The yellow dress

by Throughthebarbedwire



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Kevin in a dress, M/M, Something akin to dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throughthebarbedwire/pseuds/Throughthebarbedwire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin wears a dress for the first time in a long time, and Diego walks in on him trying it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The yellow dress

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I'm posting, it's unbeta-ed so there might be some tense issues and/or grammar issues.  
> Also Diego belongs to videntefernandez.  
> Please if anyone has any concrit or ideas of anything else I could write please feel free to comment.

The yellow dress

Kevin had gotten home before Diego on a Friday afternoon. He knew without a doubt in his mind that Diego would be working late trying to squeeze as many productive hours out of the work week as is physically possible. So because Diego wouldn't be home anytime soon, Kevin decided he could try on something new. Something he's been wanting to wear again, ever since he was a little kid and his mom said that if he was a little boy he couldn't wear his dresses anymore.  
He pulled out his yellow dress from his bottom drawer and placed it carefully on the bed. It was just like the dresses he saw in his moms old sewing magazines. The yellow was a soft tone and it's brightness was a quiet subtle shine, that held the warmth of daisies on a quiet morning.  
Kevin ran his hand against the fabric, shaking a bit. He knew he wanted to wear this, he knew it was just a piece of clothing, and that it doesn't change who he is.  
He stepped out of his pants, shirt and tie, and picked up the dress. Holding it in front of him he turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. It felt right, terrifying but so much like who he is. Turning back around he unzipped the back of the dress and stepped into it. The silk lining brushed at his legs and zipping up the top around his torso was a strange new tightness down to his waist. It wasn't uncomfortable, it felt freeing. He looked back at his reflection, the dress hugged his chest down to his waist then flared out. Twirling around, Kevin couldn't help but smile. Of course he was always smiling but in this moment he was smiling a smile of true happiness without any abandon.

"I haven't seen that expression on you in a long time," came from the doorway.

Kevin froze, Diego wasn't supposed to be home yet. Thoughts of rejection and reeducation ran through his head. What if Diego thinks he's broken? Kevin didn't know what to do, he knew Diego would never do those things to him, but his mind wasn't thinking logically at that moment. He stood there staring at himself and then glanced over at Diego, and his eyes rested on Diego's feet. Or rather, the shoes on his feet. Kevin's expression shifted from terrified to surprised.

"I got home early and I saw the dress so I figured now would be a good time to show you my heels."  
Dumbfounded and teary, Kevin responded, "so you're not freaked out?"  
Walking closer, Diego reached for Kevin, "of course not," he said touching Kevin's face and soothingly brushing away the tears, "I think you look beautiful." Diego leaned down to kiss him and tried to put acceptance and love into that kiss.  
In a reflexive reaction, Kevin wrapped his arms around Diego but pulled back a bit, "you're taller than me in these heels. I have to go up on my toes to properly kiss you. Not that I don't like the heels." Kevin purred and leaned up going for another kiss, but this time it was Diego who pulled back. Diego knew Kevin was trying to distract him because he didn't want to talk about this.

"Kev, we should talk about this. I love you and I will always accept you but you looked so unnerved when you saw me."  
Kevin looked down, his plan foiled. "I just wasn't ready for this right now. I wasn't hiding this to keep a secret from you. I was always going to tell you, but I needed more time."

Diego dropped his hands from holding Kevin, stepping back, knowing it was his fault Kevin had looked so scared. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -"  
Kevin stepped forward as Diego stepped back "hey, hey, it's ok. I was just a little unprepared, and yes that is scary but you didn't do anything wrong. You live here too and frankly I feel a lot better being here now than worrying about what you might think. Plus we can talk about the heels too, because I can see I'm not the only one who was hiding something."  
"Don't worry about me, this is about you, I just want you to be comfortable and happy, and if wearing dresses makes you comfortable then we should get you more."

Kevin went to sit down on the bed suddenly exhausted, "I would love that. When I was young I used to have a favorite orange dress with flowers on it, but my mom got rid of it when I told her I was a boy."

"We can get you a dress like that one, but one that can fit you now." Diego went to go sit down next to him and took his hand, "would you like that?"  
"Yes, absolutely." He squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek, "thank you Diego."


End file.
